Electra
Electra is a Kirby FC created by tails41yoshi. Personality Electra is a usually cheery girl puffball, almost always happy. However, if she gets angry (example: by RK's dumbness) or sad (example: when she found out her planet, Mekkai, was turned into a keychain), she will not hesitate to show it. She had always had a crush on Wizzy, as she was very impressed by his skills. Now, of course, as it's known, she is dating him. Well, actually the truth is... yes, she IS a hero, but behind this happy personality lies a very angry girl. This is due to her wanting to get revenge on whoever turned Mekkai into a keychain, at all costs. Also, she can be very snarky sometimes. Other than this, however, she's still generally good-spirited. Appearance She has the Citrus Spray Paint color as her body color, the Spark hat, but with a bronze rim and a white orb, and her eyes are dark green. The most noticeable thing is her left hand. A mechanical electric whip is connected to her left hand, making her part-mechanical (keep in mind, however, that she is fully organic except for that). Due to this however (and her Spark hat), water is near deadly to her (after it was partly fixed, however, it's only bad if she gets in water), even though this whip is retractable. This whip is made of hard metal and resists many things, like fire, electricity or anything of the kind. Powers She can use all the moves Spark and Whip can use. When angry, she gets so powerful, she was able to send RK into space once with just a whip throw (note that he's pretty heavy)! And when angry, she can also shoot Spark Waves at TAS speed. She can also put up Spark Barriers on others instead of herself. Her Spark hat's orb glows different colors depending on how she's feeling. (Or when something else happens but we haven't reached that point yet.) Affiliations KDee - Not much, aside from the fact that he at least tried to fix her whip, and she appreciates that. Lirby - Not much either. Hirby - Same as above. Starry - Again, not much, but she is impressed by her archery skills. Wizzy - ...where do we start? As seen above, she had a crush on him when she was younger, due to his impressive skills. She was sad not hearing of him for years, and of also having never talked to him, due to being a bit shy back then. Then she was happy when she finally found him again (but didn't show it for some reason). But she finally overcame her shyness and started hanging out with him and yeah, you know what happened. PsyKirb - Nothing in the present (see Trivia for more info). Moving on. Trivia * She is based off an enemy type from the Streets of Rage series, one of tails41yoshi's childhood series. Some of these enemies are called "Electra". And they also wield electric whips (in the third game, they are actually grabbed, but in the second game, they're connected to the enemy's arm). * She was originally gonna have the Emerald Spray Paint as her body color, until tails41yoshi decided to go with Citrus. It looked "better", he says. (Don't imagine Electra like that, those two pictures are just for the sake of the color.) * Electra has actually talked a lot with PK, in the past. The reason for this being is that she was shy to talk to Wizzy and she told PK about her situation. She chose to talk to him since she knew he was Wizzy's best friend, so she knew she could trust PK. Category:Kirby RP Category:Female Category:Puffball Category:Fan Character Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan character Category:OC Category:Heroes